Quintus
Nation Information :'' The Grand Duchy of Quintus, under His Grace's Guidance, Grand Duke Erasmus Brame von Balhaut XI, is an absolute Monarchy of significant economic and military influence. As the Motherland is led to great heights in technological advancement and financial prosperity, the Royal Family remains faithful to the traditions that Quintus' holds dear in the face of an everchanging world. RP History The history behind the Grand Duchy of Quintus is a story of conflict, tragedy, survival and eventual triumph. In the year 3329, the House of Balhaut intermarried with the House of Rutland, creating a family that would forge a nation of great power. With the formation of House Balhaut-Rutland, a young and ambitious matriarch, Countess Elena von Balhaut-Rutland I, managed to consolidate the combined military might of the recently allied families and vassals of Balhaut and Rutland. Using her newly reformed army, the Countess quickly subdued the surrounding trade clans, rogue warlords and various rival houses into submission or extinction. This ruthless cleansing and slavery of the Countess’ enemies would lead to many a problem later, however, this sudden grasp for control and dominion of the area which is now known as Quintus Vaan and the Royal District of Rutland stunned the larger nations across the Quintesian Channel, launching House Balhaut-Rutland onto the stage of European politics during the mid 3300s. With our young nation shouldering it’s way to power, Countess Elena von Balhaut-Rutland quickly gained a reputation for shrewd negotiation and underhanded tactics. The neighboring island of Heebiergna, what we now know as the District of Hibernia, was gained in a propaganda war through an arranged marriage with the Countess’ son, Viscount Charles von Balhaut-Rutland and the Lady Ismaria Thoth. This event, known as the War of Adoration, was a successful overthrow of the ruling family in which House Balhaut-Rutland used Thoth family holdings as leverage for a peasant revolt against the hated House Vaelgus, then rulers of Heebiergna. This back and forth manipulation of the common populace for approval inspired the name for the War of Adoration, with the remnants of House Vaelgus being exiled to the harsh lands of the North. The area was eventually wrestled under control through a series of minor battles with House Vaelgus’ vassals. Today, Lord Governor John Thoth, Earl of Lein Cliath, currently administrates the district of Hibernia. (WIP) Government and Politics The Grand Duchy of Quintus is an absolute monarchy. This is a monarchical form of government where the Duke/Duchess and Royal Consort have absolute power over everything. Although some religious authorities may be able to discourage the monarch from some acts and the sovereign is expected to act according to custom, in an absolute monarchy there is no constitution or body of law above what is decreed by the sovereign. As a theory of civics, absolute monarchy puts total trust in well-bred and well-trained monarchs raised for the role from birth. Government Positions Monarch and Council The Monarch and His advisory council make all decisions on behalf of the state, maintaining the smooth day-to-day running of the Duchy. The Duke or Duchess maintains veto powers to overturn any district governor or advisory council order. The Monarch maintains his or her position until death or resignation. The Grand Marshal is the head of RQAFC and along with the Imperial General of Staff, First Sea Lord and Chief of Air Staff, these offices make up the main commanding military authority below the Duke or Duchess. The Administrator General is the master of detail, being the head of the Office of Royal Bureaucracy, Economics and Trade (ORBET). The Minister of State is the most important representative of the Duke in foreign affairs, even if the current Monarch is an excellent diplomat. The Master Inquisitor ensures the safety of the nation, along with intelligence gathering and internal policing. Many fear a visit from an Inquisitor. The Knight Liaison is a representative from The Order of the Paradox, acting as a go between for the nation and her alliance. While the council seems enough to run the Grand Duchy, a man is stretched thin in his duty, and the administration of individual districts is lead by an appointed Royal Governor, to work in concert with the advisory council. Royal Monarch: Grand Duke Erasmus Brame von Balhaut XI, Patriarch of House von Balhaut-Rutland, Lord Protector of Enbyland Grand Marshal: Lord Hiram von Balhaut-Rutland, Earl of Rutland Administrator General: Lord Stephen Grausse, Baron of Miliney Minister of State: Lord John Barque, Viscount of Faroe Master Inquisitor: Sir Matthew Bacon Knight Liaison: Sir Daniel Huxley, Master-at-Arms District Governors Appointed Royal Governors oversee the everyday administration of the individual districts belonging to the Duchy. Each Governor is expected to be skilled in a range of areas, from defense to agriculture and trade. Annually, the advisory council publishes the tithe documents based on a year round audit of each district. Collections are based upon the efficiency and industrial production of each district, with other events taken into account. As incentive for competence, additional funding is granted for development if certain quotas are met per annual audit. If an area is badly hit by disaster, natural or otherwise, the council will issue emergency funding. The abuse of royal generosity has caused some problems in the past, however, corruption is kept to a minimum by the watchful eye of the Inquisition. Quintus Vaan: Lord Richard Weekes, Earl of Rothsbury Hibernia: Lord John Thoth, Earl of Lein Cliath Avignor: Lord Francis Corneille, Earl of Verdot Konehavn: Lady Magritte Porhilder, Countess of Freisa Letze: Lord Henri Juncker, Earl of Cinsault San Lior: Lord Leon Bhasc, Earl of Teroldego Real Rhone: Lord Peter Balken, Earl of Harsleve The House System (WIP) Noble Houses represent all Court Politics within the Grand Duchy of Quintus. A House may be a direct vassal to the Monarch, or a vassal of a district governor. House Rivalries exist mainly between the individual districts and the administrative control over them. A House with a Royal Governor in it's ranks demands great prestige and economic opportunity. The Royal Admistrative Court of Quintus Based in the Royal District of Rutland, the Administrative Court is the Judicial branch for the Grand Duchy of Quintus. Led by the Administrator General, Judges are appointed through recommendation to the Monarch, who maintains the final voice for the selection of Judicial representation. Foreign Relations and Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Quintus The Army, Navy and Air Corps are collectively known as the Royal Quintesian Armed Forces (RQAF) or His Grace's Armed Forces. The commander-in-chief is the monarch, Grand Duke Erasmus Brame von Balhaut XI, with advice and management provided by the Grand Marshal and the Ministry of Defence. Quintus is known to have an unusually large army during wartime, mainly due to practices of mandatory national service and the propagation of many high quality military academies. All men and women between the ages of 15 to 40 participate in the military in some manner. The youngest cadets, ages 15 to 19, are placed into Juvenescence Brigades (colloquially known as Salad Squads) and are trained to be reconnaisance or skirmish specialists. Those of the age 20 and over are placed into a regular branch unit and are considered to be general purpose assault troops. The older personnel are generally consolidated into veteran combat teams, with many career soldiers taking up the option for genetic or cybernetic enhancement. These older men and women are known to have been involved in hundreds of engagements, nearly always being the few leftover survivors of grim fighting. Veteran combat teams frequently make up command squads for less experienced companies as well as specialists for missions requiring the intervention of the proverbial scalpel, rather than a hammer. Quintesian Drop Troops The Royal Air Corps of Quintus or otherwise known as RACQ, feature the world renowned drop troop division. With the recent introduction of the Aero-Carrier and Aeronautically Deployed Tactic Drop Pods (ADTDP) these courageous soldiers are considered to be the toughest of all other infantry divisions, as well as a collection of the mentally unhinged. Flying from the sky and colliding with the ground at high speed, drop troops represent the pinnacle of high technology and rapid strike tactics. The world public regard drop troops as savages, mainly due to media driven reports of civilian brutality and excessive collateral damage. However, few can deny the spectacularly effective results drop troops bring and the people of Quintus laud them as heroes of the nation. The Orthrus Battery Well known as the Duke's personal body guard, and lesser known kill team, the Orthrus Battery works to eliminate targets the Inquisition have failed to destroy or apprehend. Given an unrestricted letter of marque, Sir Isiah Fox works to make anyone the Duke is displeased with "disappear". Trained to the highest standards, members of the Orthrus Battery have been known to be able to engage squads of lesser troops single handedly, with fire power to match. Few know the secret behind their almost supernatural capability, whether it be due to genetic modification, cybernetic enhancement or some unfathomable reason to the Battery's power. Trade with the Bloodstone Syndicate Currently, there are rumours that trade with the infamous criminal organization has taken place between the Syndicate and the Duke's own, the Orthrus Battery. While specifics are vague and unproven, the Bloodstone Syndicate has been known to deal with less than ethical and easily concealed weapons technology. Some of the more patriotic citizenry feel that there is certainly a good reason for purchasing such equipment, but would have preferred if the Orthrus Battery use only Quintesian made arms. D&W have made no comment regarding the matter. Some of the products known to be manufactured by the Bloodstone Syndicate are the poisoned flechette rifle and Silk Mail, a particularly well crafted armoured body glove for use under specifically designed clothing. If those have been purchased, is the Duke under threat? The people of Quintus spit upon those who intend do our Grand Duke harm! (WIP) Law and Criminal Justice (WIP) Geography The lands of Quintus range from the warm hills of San Lior to the colder forests of Konehavn. Quintus is divided into seven administrative districts, with a regional capital for each. Quintus Vaan The total area of the district Quintus Vaan is approximately 245,000 square kilometres (94,600 sq mi) comprising of the island of Quintus & Rutland, the northeastern one-sixth of the island of Hibernia and smaller islands. It lies between the North Atlantic Ocean and the North Sea, coming within 35 kilometres (22 mi) of the northwest coast of France, from which it is separated by the Quintesian Channel. Quintus Vaan lies between latitudes 49° and 59° N (the Colley Islands reach to nearly 61° N), and longitudes 8° W to 2° E. The Royal Hawksmoore Observatory, near Rutland, is the defining point of the Prime Meridian. When measured directly north-south, Quintus Vaan is a little over 1,100 kilometres (700 mi) in length and is a fraction under 500 kilometres (300 mi) at its widest, but the greatest distance between two points is 1,350 kilometres (840 mi) between Land's End in Mazewell (near Penchance) and John o' Groats in Sithness (near Thurbo). Royal District of Rutland Avignor Hibernia Letze Konehavn San Lior Rhone Demography (WIP) Education (WIP) Economy Quintus' Economy is largely successful due to the careful exploitation of her most abundant natural resources, Silver and Sugar. Plantations dominate the landscape of Hibernia and Avignor and are generally under control of the Levant Agricultural Combine. House Thoth control a large non-majority stake of the company. Silver mines are found in Quintus Vaan, Letze, San Lior, Konehavn and Rhone. All mining administrations are operated by independent companies, except in the district of Quintus Vaan, which is a Crown Estate. All silver for export is processed and graded by the Rhone Metallurgy Group. Doyle & Weatherly The Doyle & Weatherly Corporation (abbreviated as D&W) is a massive Quintesian corporation specialising in arms manufacture, however, they are also a parent company for Platypus Energy, D&W Restaurants, Heliodyne Heavy Industry, Quackcomm, Weatherly Motors, Pirate Pies and MassiveToolCo. They also currently sponsor Rutland United FC and the Weatherly Motors F1 Racing Team. It is estimated they employ 25% of Quintus' working population. This massive company traces it's roots all the way back to the late 3600s, when His Grace, Duke Erasmus Brame von Balhaut III called for intensive gunpowder weapon research. The Royal Armourers at the time, John Doyle and Robert Weatherly were pressed into leading research on the first rifled blackpowder weapons and alchemical pyrotechnics. With generous funding, the two former blacksmiths eventually presented with what is now historically known as the Doyle & Weatherly Repeating Rifle Mk.I. Today, D&W manufactures the world famous Bonespur SR-90 Weapons Family, reputed for it's revolutionary modular design, ease of use and the unrivaled Sinister/Dexter© locking mechanism. Along with Bonespur weapons, D&W manufactures the "Platypus Plate" family of personal carapace armours. D&W supplies all of the RQAF with their current armour designs, from the Dustrunner stealth reconnaisance system to the DragonHide Personal Heavy Weapons Platform Exo Suit (PHPES or Pipes). Superior quality and competitive pricing have established D&W Arms as one of the world's premier weapons and armour engineers. "Never knowingly underarmed with D&W." (WIP) Culture (WIP)